Chapitre 2, Between two Hills
by punkyfe
Summary: Durant le périple jusqu'à Mercie, Ragnar est ancré dans ses pensées, ce qui n'est pas à son habitude, ici il est en retrait. D'où vient-il, où va-t-il, pourquoi, pour qui ? Il savait, mais il était dans le brouillard entre deux collines.


Les jours qui suivaient, les Vikings marchaient jours et à nuit à travers les paysages, s'arrêtant la nuit pour se reposer, repartant très tôt le lendemain. Ils avaient déjà traversés les nombreux bois, les collines, le vent glacial et la brume, tous ensemble. Ragnar, comme à son habitude, restait en retrait, observant ses amis, ce qu'il se passait, fixant un point précis, ne plus relâcher ses cibles mystérieuses, comme un lynx. Comment décrire ce fameux guerrier incassable ? Il avait une posture à la fois sûre, et terriblement gauche, boiteuse, mais il savait gardait une prestance, et faisait frissonner de peur n'importe quelle personne même son propre frère, pourtant bien plus fort que lui, le respectait et le suivait. Il ressemblait à un bourreau, mais il était aussi avant tout un père, pour son peuple, pour ses terres un protecteur, celui qui avait l'oeil sur tout, rien ne lui échappait. Tous lui faisait confiance, mais lui, ne donnait pas sa confiance à tout le monde. Sa barbe était simple, son crâne était rasé, laissant paraître des tatouages mystérieux, des cicatrices ornaient son visage poussiéreux et fatigué. Il représentait exactement l'Homme, le chef, celui qui est partie de rien et qui à présent dirige l'un des plus grands raids jamais vu. Mais il en n'était pas forcément fière, ces négociations afin d'obtenir une terre, le lassait. En réalité, il s'en fichait, il souhaitait simplement découvrir des pays, des civilisations, des langages, des religions. Tout cela, les autres vikings ne le comprenaient pas, en particulier Floki, son grand ami qui, de plus en plus, le méprisait pour sa curiosité qu'il interprétait comme une trahison. Mais il s'en fichait aussi.  
Il en avait fini de tout cela car il fallait s'éloigner d'Athelstan à chaque départ, et de ces séparations, il en avait peur. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, peut-être avait-il peur que son ami retrouve sa foi ancienne, de la trahison. Paradoxalement, il avait une confiance aveugle en son ami Ragnar était particulièrement sensible à son sujet, il suffisait que l'on parle de lui pour le retirer de ses torpeurs éveillées. Il ne savait pourquoi il ressentait cette affection particulière envers cet homme qui, au départ, n'avait rien à voir avec lui. 

...Après des jours à se crever, ils arrivaient aux portes de la Mercie, mais avant cela, un de amis de Ragnar, Thorstein, s'est gravement blessé la main, et la douleur s'est rependu dans tout son bras, Floki a dû le trancher pour abréger sa souffrance. Toutefois, cela n'a pas servit à grand chose, il était toujours autant affaibli, parvenant à peine à se lever. Mais un viking l'est jusqu'à la fin, et il avait insisté pour tout de même venir se battre auprès des autres, même avec un bras en moins. Il voulait au moins mourir dignement, rejoindre le Valhalla.  
La brume recouvrait tout le paysage, et en particulier la frontière, impossible de voir si des gardes y étaient, les risques étaient donc augmentés, les vikings se cachaient derrière la colline qui servait de séparation entre les deux terres. ils savaient que les opposants étaient là, mais il ne valait mieux pas attaquer maintenant et attendre que la brouillard se retire. Malheureusement pour eux, cette attente était plus longue que prévue, les soldats s'impatientaient, ils n'allaient tout de même pas attendre la nuit pour attaquer ! Ragnar réfléchissait : quelle était la meilleur solution ? même si il allait y avoir des morts dans tout les cas, il fallait tout de même faire attention à ne pas perdre trop d'hommes avant même d'attaquer...  
-Que faisont-nous mon frère ? Demanda Rollo en agrippant sa hache fermement en serrant les dents, impatient.  
-Nous devons au moins attendre que la brume se dissipe. Nous ne voyons rien, on prendrai des risques en fonçant sans réfléchir...  
Rollo, ainsi que les autres pouffaient, ils ne voulaient pas vraiment entendre ce genre de futilités. Mais le Jarl se rattrapa, l'air tout de même agacé par le comportement de ses amis.  
-Ou bien, il faudrait que quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour aller voir par de-là, en éclaireur.  
-Moi j'irai ! Souffla une voix déjà faible derrière.  
-Thorstein ? Tu es trop faible pour y aller, si t'y vas tu n'en reviendra pas. Informa Floki.  
-Je suis un viking, je ne dois pas me plier à la peur. Affirma faiblement l'homme sans bras.

Ragnar et les autres n'ajoutaient rien de plus, ils n'avaient pas à choisir à sa place, c'était son destin, il avait alors le droit d'en faire ce qu'il désirait. Lentement, Thorstein se levait, boitait jusqu'en haut de la petite colline, traversait sans regarder derrière lui, sans la moindre peur, la brume grise et humide, son bouclier de bois et sa hache d'une seule main. Plus il avançait, plus des voix lui paraissaient claire ! Alors il s'avançait encore jusqu'à ce que des soldats en armures jaunes le repèrent, hésitant même à brandir leur arc pour tuer le miséreux, tant il semblait dans un état critique. Thorstein commençait à hurler des mots en une autre langue que l'anglais, de douleur peut-être, mais aussi de force, il semblait appeler quelqu'un.  
-Odin ! Je viens à toi ! Hurla-t-il en continuant d'avancer en pleurant de douleur.  
Les ennemies étaient distraits par cet homme, ils riaient et baissaient leur garde, s'avançant vers lui, en le regardant tomber et crier des choses sur cet Odin. Et dans un dernier instant de bravoure, il menaçait les hommes jaunes de sa hache, mais il était trop tard et se faisait tué par l'un d'entre eux. Son corps s'écrasait au sol, les yeux ouverts vers le ciel lumineux...Les vikings arrivaient ensuite, surprenant la petite armée trop distraite, les tuant presque tous dans un combat des plus sanglants, jusqu'à ce que le Prince qui possédait les terres de La Mercie agite le drapeau blanc. Les Vikings avaient perdu un ami, mais gagné une bataille et retournaient, après discussion avec le Prince, à leur campement deux jours encore avant de retourner au Wessex chez le Roi.  
Durant ce temps, Ragnar semblait absorbé par ses pensées, il n'avait pas envie de retourner ensuite chez lui, auprès de sa femme, de ses enfants, il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec le Roi, ni avec Lagertha, il ne savait s'il voulait dormir, manger. Il était simplement là telle un tronc d'arbre coupé de ses racines, et la mort de son vieil ami pesait sur ses épaules, et Floki n'arrangeait jamais rien quand il y avait des décès... 

-Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? De sacrifier nos amis pour tes chrétiens ? Que nous apportent-ils ? Demanda-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux sombre.  
Ils étaient tout les deux assis près de l'eau, dos au campement, Floki était agité par l'énervement, la colère, la jalousie peut-être. Son ami ne le regardait pas, ne lui parlait pas, et ne cessait de lever les yeux au ciel à chacune de ses phrases. La tension était énorme, jamais cela n'était le cas jusqu'à maintenant. La haine de Floki envers Athelstan et Ragnar grandissait à chaque silence.  
-Hein ? Combien de temps encore faudra-t-il se battre pour une cause qui ne nous concerne pas ? Pour un Roi qui voulait notre peau au départ ? Tes chrétiens, que nous apportent-ils ? Répéta-t-il. A quoi ça sert de se sacrifier pour ces mécréants ? Nos dieux sont en colère, je le sais, et ils ont emportés Thorstein pour nous prévenir...Tu n'es plus le même, depuis que tu connais ce...prêtre. C'est lui qui t'influence, tu dois t'en méfier !

Et là, Ragnar arrêtait de labourer la terre, concentrant son regard paralysant sur son confrère, ses paupières vibraient sous la tension, sous la fatigue aussi. Sa respiration était bien plus poussée, et il sentait son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il n'ajoutait rien de plus, son visage en disait bien plus. Floki préférait se taire et s'en allait en le toisant jalousement, le laissant seul.  
Le Jarl ne savait trop quoi faire, il n'avait pas envie de bouger de là, ni de discuter avec qui que ce soit à propos de tout cela. Peut-être devra-t-il attendre la prochaine beuverie qui aura lieu demain, pour pouvoir dire ce qu'il pense de tout cela. Il avait hâte de revenir au Wessex et retrouver Athelstan. 


End file.
